


DATING DREW MCINTYRE BUT BEING YOUNGER THAN HIM

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [83]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	DATING DREW MCINTYRE BUT BEING YOUNGER THAN HIM

* * *

_-Drew doesn’t love you any less because of your age._

_-He loves you for you not your age. And you love him for him no this age._

_-He loves how you are interested in what he is saying._

_-Drew doesn’t push you into things you don’t want to do. Say like sex most guys you’ve dated push you into things you don’t want to do or are not in the mood to do._

_\- A hell of a lot of cuddling._

_\- Not arguing about petty stuff._

_\- Drew teaching you life lessons. Let’s not mistake them as lectures._

_-He is more experienced than all the guys you have dated he knows how to please you._

_-Oh, the sex is the best sex you have ever had._

_-Soft tender kisses but also passionate and rough kisses._

_-Also, he is stable, so he’s not asking you for money or to get him things, like most guys/boys you have dated._

_-He is mature._

_-Drew reassuring you when you doubt yourself._

_-FaceTiming him when he is at work._

_-Wearing his T-shirts and jumpers._

_-Movie dates._

_-Drew splurging on you, buying you gifts and taking you out to eat._

_-He doesn’t play mind games with you. Your previous relationships have been all about mind games and breaking your heart, so much angst, but with Drew its different._

_-He doesn’t get jealous of guys who try to flirt with you especially boys your age. He knows you love him and besides none of them can please you the way he does._

_-Drew giving you words of wisdom._

_-Drew is such a romantic and gentleman._

_-He is more open with you, Communication is easy._

_-Unlike previous ex-lovers Drew does not judge you for who you are, he accepts all your flaws._

_-Same goes with Drew you expect all his flaws._

_-He has the patience for you._

_-Though not everything is smooth sailing._

_-Fans of his /WWE fans keep questioning your relationship, especially since there is an age gap._

_-Drew belittling you, talking down to you and controlling you._

_-Most times you feel left out of conversations, especially with his friends._

_-Same goes for Drew, he feels left off in conversations with your friends._

_-Yours and his families still being a bit iffy about the whole relationship._

_-Most of your fights are about how you should stop going out with your friends and stop partying so much._

_-Lack of shared experiences._

_-You’s two have a lot of different interest, and though he would never deny you of those it’s just another strain on your relationship._

_-Sometimes Drew feels like you depend on him too much._

_-Yours and his sex drives kind of don’t match, he doesn’t mind having sex with you every once in a while but you seem to want it more than twice a week._

_-He’s ready to settle down but you aren’t quite ready yet, which causes friction in the relationship._

_-Drew treats you like a child._

_-He is set in his ways no matter how hard you try to change his mind it won’t work._

_-He can be condescending as well._

_-People mistake him for your father._

_-He gets boring sometimes, opting to stay at home and chill with you instead of going out to a bar with your friends._

_-Though that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love spending time with you._

_-His friends don’t really get along with you._

_-And well your friends aren’t too fond of him calling him an old man and party popper. “He’s not an Old man.” You grumbled._

_-People assume you have daddy issues._

_-You feel immature sometimes most times when you are around him. Especially when he is arguing with you._


End file.
